The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is well known that, when temperature drops below the freeze point, the water in supply water pipes may freeze to become ice, which may expand and break the pipe. Millions of gallons of water have been wasted due to water pipe break every year.
Normally, the water pipe freeze may be prevented by turning on a water tap for dripping, which allows the water in the water pipe to keep moving or flowing, so as to prevent from freezing. However, people often forget to turn on the water tap for dripping when a freeze warning is issued.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.